


Simply An Observation

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [97]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Quilts, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tea, Television Watching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic the reader observes
Relationships: Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty)/Reader, Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/895341
Kudos: 12





	Simply An Observation

**Author's Note:**

> After the craziness of rnm season 4 ep 6, I just wanted some fluff

Breathtaking wouldn't suffice for the depth of feeling which was to be had when you observed him. How could you put it? Well, you knew how precious Zeta-7 could be, but he seemed unconscious of it; you blamed it on his modest obliviousness. Puttering around in the kitchen, and humming along to the music which became him as easily as breathing, and all that he did was like the lyrics to a song, how could you not adore him? Why the song They Can't Take That Away From Me playing on his record player could not be more true then it was at this moment. Today, instead of wearing his typical blue sweater which could've been associated with any typical Rick along with a labcoat, he wore his yellow cardigan and blue button-down with striped tie; smiling to himself for whatever reason he had to smile. You watched him from your spot on the couch, feeling all nice and cozy under one of his quilts.

* * *

It was early in the evening, and if you weren't careful, you'd fall asleep. You weren't tired; well, you were a little, but you were having too much fun; warm in the depths of your soul, your spirits high, and your heart at peace. You heard him chuckle to himself and you wondered what was on his mind, but you knew it was something good. Your sweet man was happy, you could tell by his posture. 

Dinner, as usual, had gone well, and you two were settling into the evening. For him, that meant a cup of tea and for you, that meant snuggling under a blanket and reading a good book. You had been reading earlier, but you found yourself distracted by his general presence. Maybe it was the way he spoke to himself when he was trying to figure something out or the slight roundness of his tummy; it was really adorable. “Hey Rick?” 

“Y-yeah?”

“Do you need help?”

“N-no, I got it. Thank you.”

Goodness, when he opened the cupboard to take out the tin full of tea leaves, just to put it back in the search of the other, you could only sigh. You could never reach the top shelf. You didn't have long arms as he did. Or the height, but it suited him well. “Rick, I know this might be a silly question, but how come you're so tall?”

He raised his brow but answered good-naturedly. “My parents were tall," Which should've been obvious. "though I-I'm much taller than they were. Why d-do you ask?”

“No reason, except that it suits you. I never thought I had a thing for tall guys, though I think I only like it if it's you.”

He must've sensed you were staring, for he turned around, and you had to look away because you were being a dork again. It seemed like all the time you were won over by his simple charm because you wondered how he was so good at it.

* * *

As he would, he served you some tea in lovely floral china, and you admired its color before you took a sip. It was warm and cooling; a lovely contrast from the spicy curry you two had earlier. He talked about his latest research, and you commented when you thought it was appropriate. You always did this when you were intrigued, and he brightened at this because you showed interest.

As he spoke, he'd take sips every so often, and the way he sipped his tea made you feel soft inside. His teeth just seemed to get in the way, and you had to giggle, before kissing it all better. He tasted like mint and honey, and was a bit sheepish at his later attempts to drink his tea; overly conscious of how it must've appeared to you, but you thought it endearing for his cartoonish actions couldn't be made up, but you liked him better for it.

* * *

You two snuggled together to watch a silly kids movie, and you swore he was lightly humming along; its light melody making you sleepy. You hated it when you couldn't get through a whole movie, but he didn't seem to mind; Rick enjoyed the company nonetheless. And even as he picked you up to bring you home, you knew he was smiling. You felt his warm hand against your cheek, and how it smoothed out your hair. His warm kiss, and his soft words coming from somewhere in the darkness. Although these were everyday things he had done a bunch of times before, you never tired of knowing of them or observing them because, in all these little ways, you grew more in love with him; which of course didn't hurt.


End file.
